Something Bionic
by Celestial Delinquent
Summary: Tony Stark continues his exploits as an 'unlikely' superhero, while trying to rebuild his company. On his path he comes across a unique obstacle. Something Bionic...Post Movieverse - Possibly Tony Stark/semi-OC, but we'll see.
1. Chapter 1: A Manual Proposition

Disclaimer: This idea is the merging of Iron Man and a partially original character modeled after the Bionic Woman (I didn't watch the show so it's just a re-visioning of the premise with the same actress to make descriptions easy), neither are mine. That is all. Please continue...and enjoy!

**Something Bionic**

* * *

Summary: Tony Stark continues his exploits as an 'unlikely' superhero, while trying to rebuild his company. On his path he comes across a unique obstacle. Something Bionic...Post Movieverse - Possibly Tony Stark/OC, but we'll see.

**A Manual Proposition**

* * *

Tony Stark stood among a group of CEOs. He'd stopped paying attention after they'd said hello. He had no doubt that they were trying to network. He should have been doing it too, but he seemed to be the oddity who'd actually come to the 'party' to party. Taking another drink the ice cubes clanked in the glass as he finished off the whiskey. As a waiter passed he set the cup onto the tray cluttered with tall flutes of champagne.

"So what do you think of the idea Tony?" one of the older gentlemen, owner of a leading computer corporation asked as he shifted his glasses.

"You know that's just fantastic..." he replied, aware enough of the conversation that had just been taking place to comment, "If you'll excuse me..."

With a pat on the backs of the two men standing beside him he bowed out of the group. In brisk strides he ventured through the crowd occasionally greeting people as he passed.

"Tony!" a small collection of women called and he gave them a wave as he headed towards them, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone new.

"Hello..." he whispered as he redirected himself, amused by the unfamiliar face in the crowd.

The woman stood near a group of military men, he only recognized them through his company's previous business deals. She was wearing a little black dress, though it was a bit too long to be overtly sexy. The satin fabric caught sheen from the overhead lights and it waved along her form as she moved. Smooth pale skin peeked out from the bold fabric, creating a lovely contrast. Her dark brown hair was pulled up, the preferred style for glitzy occasions. She seemed awkward among the men as she forced a smile, her eyes scanning the room as if looking for an escape route.

Tony grinned as he watched her. He was leaning slightly against a nearby wall to avoid the possibility of unwanted chat from another guest. It took longer than he figured, but she eventually broke from her dull company. Tony honed in on the lone woman. It was the perfect time for an introduction.

Walking up to her he pretended to stand in her way. She moved to the side, but he moved with her, creating the strange run-in. She let out a soft laugh and paused completely, content to let him pass. He stopped with her and met her stunning green eyes.

"Hello. I'm Tony Stark," he said deciding it was time for that introduction.

The woman stared at him briefly before she turned and walked away.

"Ouch...nothing, really? That hurts me," he stated as he put his hand to his chest and suavely moved with her as she attempted to retreat.

Eventually cutting her off in a small sitting area as they both rounded a chair he grinned.

"You know most people would consider that rude, but I'm willing to forgive and forget," he commented as her green eyes met his gaze.

"As opposed to what?" she finally spoke in a seductively silky voice, Tony approved, "Your flagrant attempts to get into a woman's pants?"

His lips pursed as he raised a brow, "Well technically you're wearing a dress..."

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes and walked around him.

"Wait, wait..." he stated as he moved backwards with her prompting her to pause, "Give me a best case...how long do you think it would take?"

Her eyes widened for a moment and the thought crossed his mind that she might actually slap him, but when her hand failed to raise he waited.

"Okay...I'll play along," she responded with a forced smiled, "About how long does it take for you to get out of that metal suit of yours?"

His brow cocked and his lips parted to answer, but she quickly interrupted him.

"Manually..." she amended, driving the great Tony Stark to silence.

When he didn't immediately speak she quickly continued off in the direction she'd been heading.

"Manually?" Tony mouthed as his shoulders dropped.

He really didn't have an answer, which surprised him.

"Maybe some other time," Tony finally called after her.

She'd disappeared into the crowd before he'd finished, prompting a few party goers to pass him questioning glances. Cordially smiling at them he veered towards the bar.

"Whiskey on the rocks..." he stated as he leaned against the bar top.

Looking back over the crowd he quietly laughed to himself.

"Manually..." he remarked again, still thrown by the rejection, "I'll definitely have to look into that..."

* * *

Jamie Sommers walked quickly through the gala crowd. She wasn't sure why she'd even bothered to give Tony Stark a response. The last thing she needed in her life was that celebrity billionaire playboy thrusting her into the limelight. The media had been following him around like vultures after his public declaration that he was the legendary Iron Man. She had no doubt that wasn't the only area where interest in him had increased...so she didn't feel back about her blatant brush-off.

Plucking up a glass of champagne as it passed she took as sip as the bubbles tickled her nose. She still wasn't sure what she was doing there. Hooked on that thought she decided to leave. Sleep seemed like a more productive activity considering her hectic schedule for the next day. Quickly replacing the glass on the tray she set her sights on the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Nice Butt, For a Man

**Nice Butt, For a ****Man.****..

* * *

**

Tony Stark cracked open his eyes long before the sun fully peeked on the horizon. He might have minded if he wasn't already an early riser.

"Manually..." he uttered again amid a yawn, "How did she know that wasn't how I normally removed the suit?"

The question puzzled him. He was curious why it hadn't donned on him sooner, but then he was rudely reacquainted with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. The headache was splitting, but it would pass. There were only a handful of people aware of his secret...ok, scratch that a few people aware of the 'details' of his widely known secret. He'd never been one for hiding anyway...

Rolling over in the sheets he stretched, creating the vague awareness that he was uncommonly alone. Sitting up the blankets slid from his form, which revealed the resonating glow of his chest plate. His fingers slid over it for a moment, before he got out of bed. He'd never reveal it to a soul, but his recent modification was part of the reason why his playboy antics had come to a halt. Something was unsettling about sharing that aspect with a stranger, though that didn't stop his incurable flirting. Uncomfortable with that line of thought he quickly veered towards the bathroom, his bare feet patting on the glossy tiled floor.

XXX

"No 'guest' tonight?" Pepper Potts inquired as she handed Tony the steaming cup in her hand, in the other was a file.

He was fully dressed in his usual classy designer suit, which was black over a light blue button up shirt and azure tie. Sunglasses were tucked away in the breast pocket, waiting for him to venture outdoors. Taking the hot drink he struggled to take a sip before starting to blow across the surface. After a few tries he frowned and proceeded to set the cup on a random table as he passed. If he couldn't drink it right away, it was a lost cause...

"No," he frustratingly admitted finally replying to Pepper's question, "She didn't want to play..."

"Yet you wanted to? I'm intrigued," she smirked as she quickly passed him the folder.

She had no doubt noted his more frequent lack of nighttime company. Luckily for his reputations sake, she was the only one who knew.

"Yeah...so am I..." he agreed as he took it from her and made his way to the garage.

Pepper quickly trotted over and picked up the glass from the table. He passed one final glance to her before he descended down the staircase, with the sound of her heels fading off in the distance. After his return from Afghanistan he started to see her in a whole different light, but after his public declaration of being Iron Man he'd sort of squashed the possibility of it becoming something more. Pepper shied away from his growing fame and he arguably wasn't a man who wanted 'more.' Besides, she'd become smitten with Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. The man had been around quite often after the 'cue card' incident, trying desperately to clean up the supposed mess. They were fitting in a quiet, unassuming sort of way.

As he came to the bottom of the stairwell he typed in his code and entered his workspace. Staring at his lineup of exotic sports cars he finally eyed the Koenigsegg CCX-R. It was a special edition car, solid black with red detailing and a similarly fashioned interior. He wasn't sure how much it had cost, but it was a blast to drive...

"Jarvis," he suddenly called before he slid inside.

"Yes Tony?" the automated voice asked.

"How long do you think it would take to 'manually' remove the suit?"

"Manually?" Jarvis asked, the confusion apparent in his cybernetic tone, "Do you wish me to run calculations?"

"Yes...send me the number when you're done."

"As you wish, though your suggestion seems very impractical."

"You're right...I'll probably never see her again..."

"Sir?"

With that Tony smiled, closed the door and started up the engine. Sliding on his sunglasses he started up the garage ramp, he had places to be.

* * *

Lt. Colonel James Rhodes stood near the fence surrounding the helicopter pad. He quickly stopped leaning against it as Tony approached. The man always arrived in style. Letting out a whistle at the fancy car Rhodey nodded his head as Tony emerged.

"Great ride..."

"Thanks, just arrived last week."

"Of course it did," Rhodey laughed, "So are you ready?"

"You bet," he paused, "So...where exactly are we going again?"

"You didn't look at the file did you? I sent it over to Pepper yesterday evening."

"Right, about that...I tried to look at it, but I was driving. You wouldn't want me to crash would you? It's a brand new car..."

Shaking his head Rhodey replied, "We're going to the California Desert testing grounds. It's just a few miles...that direction."

Rhodey pointed off as he spoke. Tony shook his head though he seemed half interested as his phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. Staring at the screen Tony smiled before tucking it away.

"I'm glad you haven't abandoned your military roots," Rhodey said with a grin as they started towards the vehicle, "I was worried your handful of stunts would ruin our working relationship."

"Yeah, well my compliance isn't by choice I assure you," Tony remarked as he climbed into the chopper.

"Yet, here we are, about to test out a second generation Stark Industries stealth fighter..." he stated as he shut the door and signaled the pilot to take off.

"I offer up a few military advancements a year or my suit becomes government property..." he grimaced, "Unforeseen fallout..."

He stopped there immediately turning his head to stare out at the desert below. Rhodey knew Tony wasn't telling him something, but then again it was probably related to Iron Man and the less Rhodey knew about that...the better. He'd already been under intense scrutiny by his superiors, as they searched for answers. He'd been surprised, after convincing them that he knew nothing, they assigned him the job of damage control. Meaning the government was prepared to let Tony gallivant around the world as Iron Man. Rhodey wasn't sure what agency had okayed that, the whole incident was being kept extremely hush.

"Well at least this time around you'll know what hands your technology ends up in," Rhodey tried to sound hopeful, though none of them could control what the government did with the technology after it was purchased.

"Great that really makes me feel better," Tony remarked without turning around.

"You know you shouldn't be ashamed about helping your country..." Rhodey stated.

"I know, but that was before I saw, up close and personal, what kind of destruction my 'help' could cause."

"Tony, don't get me wrong, I've seen the horrors of combat. But man, the world isn't black and white. You need to remember that."

After that the conversation went quite.

As the helicopter landed Rhodey opened the door and hopped out. The pilot cut the engine so the dust swirling around began to settle as Tony emerged, his nicely shined shoes already dulling with a layer of dirt.

"We're going to monitor the progress of the flight from here," Rhodey stated as he climbed to the top of a small hill where a military tent had been erected.

"Speaking of, there's the lady herself..." Tony grinned as he pointed out at the sleek grey fighter plane, just below the monitoring facility.

Rhodey nodded as he checked out some of the monitors.

"So who's flying her?" Tony suddenly asked as he watched a fully uniformed pilot start to climb the temporary stairs to the cockpit.

"Ah...a First Lieutenant Sommers, who was also the test pilot for the first generation Stark Industries stealth fighter."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?"

"Training accident..."

"What really happened?" Tony questioned with a raised brow.

"No...It really was a training accident..."

"Well that's a first..."

Rhodey shook his head, content not to comment, "Anyway, the plane went down doing test maneuvers, in this same area, of all places. The pilot was thought dead, until they resurfaced a few weeks later. The story was they had managed to eject before the plane went to pieces. Funny thing is I know one of the guys at the test run and right after it happened he claimed he never saw an ejection chute. A few weeks later, his story changed..."

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

"Telling you what?" Rhodey grinned.

"And now he's going to be flying the second one?" Tony questioned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well actually it's a..." Rhodey moved to correct him, but the plane's engine suddenly roared to life.

As the craft started to move for takeoff one of the wings clipped the side of the moveable stairs, which the wind had abruptly blown into the flight path. The plane halted as a crewman ran to move the obstacle.

"Great, could he try any harder not to break the expensive equipment?" Tony cringed, just as the pilot flash a middle finger from the window, "Can he hear us?"

"Yes, we set up communications to send commands and monitor for emergency situations..." one of the men at the computers replied.

"You know a little communication on the ground would be nice too," Tony remarked.

XXX

The test flight had gone over without a glitch and as the plane landed Rhodey walked towards it to congratulate the pilot on a nice run. Some personnel were already working to help her get out.

"Nice butt, huh?" Rhodey remarked with a quick grin as he noted Tony watching the pilot climb down from the cockpit.

"Yeah...sure," Tony said with a disgusted tightening of his lips, "Nice butt, for a man...what is wrong with you?"

"Wo-man...would be the accurate term," a female voice came from the fully clad figure as she pulled off her helmet and approached them.

Tony's eyebrow rose as he stared at her. Rhodey was left with the distinct impression that they were acquainted.

"You two know each other?" he inquired.

"No."

"Yes," Tony remarked prompting her to stare at him, "Well not intimately..."

"Lt. Colonel Rhodes..." a military officer stated as he suddenly approached, "The flight data is coming in."

"Great. Good run First Lieutenant Sommers," he replied as he started to follow the man, "Tony!"

He glanced around as he realized Tony wasn't with him. Edging him over with his head, Tony reluctantly fell in step.

"Why didn't you tell me the pilot was a woman?" Tony asked as he passed a quick glance back.

"Well I tried to, besides I thought the nice butt comment gave it away?" he griped as they headed towards the computer equipment set up under the makeshift tent.


	3. Chapter 3: 2 Hours 36 Minutes

**2 Hours 36 Minutes**

* * *

Jamie Sommers watched as the two men walked away. She was both surprised and flustered to see Tony Stark's presence. He'd been notably absent from the test run of the first generation plane. Though that was probably for the best, considering the eventual outcome...

"Right...have fun with that..." she mumbled to herself as she unzipped the top of her flight uniform, which had her roasting.

Slowly she turned to glance at one of the personnel. He was beginning to secure items in a small temporary shelter that had been set up for equipment.

"I'm heading off," she informed him.

"You don't want to see the results?" he asked as he began to roll the stupid wandering stairs into the makeshift building.

She scowled at them before her answer.

"I just fly the thing," she stated, "Beyond that...I don't really care."

He shrugged and smiled, "Alright then. Great flight by the way..."

"Thanks."

With that she ducked away without another word. Her role in this activity had ended. She'd been smart to drive out in her Jeep Cherokee. She had little interest in viewing flight data. Hoping into the driver's seat, she decided on a cross-country trek. The military base was just a few miles out and there she'd find relief from her stifling clothing.

As the vehicle barreled across rocky terrain her eyes traced to a blackened scar on the earth. A chill came over her as she eyed it. That very spot had irreversibly changed her life forever...

XXX

_The world seemed blindingly bright as her vision faded in and out of focus._

_"Can I speak with her?" a distant male voice asked._

_"She's experienced severe head trauma, she may not be lucid enough to understand."_

_"That doesn't matter," he stated as a blurry face descended over her, casting a shadow across her perception, "Jamie...Jamie can you hear me?"_

_She blinked her eyes, trying to concentrate through the growing throbbing in her head._

_"Yes?" he assumed as he continued, "The program is now being initiated..."_

_She didn't register what his words meant, but she blinked anyway, just once because that had been her only action as she lay on her back. A black frame was beginning to envelope the world._

_"Great," he called as he moved away, flooding her eyes with harsh white light, "I need you to prepare the patient for emergency transport..."_

_"Listen I don't know who you are, but if this woman travels anywhere she's going to end up dead."_

_"That's fine..." he commented, "At least this way it won't be permanent..."_

_And that's when her hearing started to go, replaced by a sharp buzzing._

XXX

Arriving at the base, the vehicle was less than pristine. She'd never heard mention of a river near the site. The water and the dust had mingled together in a mucky layer on the bottom half of the Jeep. As she stepped out she eyed the car, shutting the door carefully to avoid touching the mess.

"Way to go Jamie. When are you going to find time to clean this mess?" she grimaced as she headed into the building to change into her casual attire.

The woman's changing room was small, lined with light blue metal lockers. She found hers and cracked it open pulling out a duffle bag filled with some clothes. Peeling off the flight suit she was relieved to feel the touch of cool air on her skin, which was covered with a thin layer of sweat built up from the heat and the baking sun overhead. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a tank top she collected her purse and bag. Ready to go she tossed the flight suit in a laundry bin on her way out.

As she checked out at the receptionist desk she heard the unmistakable sound of a helicopter motor. She'd be lying if she said it didn't put her in a partial panic. Quickly grabbing her belongings she fished for her keys and headed out to her dirty car. Focused completely on the door she went to reach for the mud covered handle, but before she could a familiar voice stopped her.

"Allow me," Tony Stark stated as he walked up and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket.

Jamie eyed him for a moment before stepping aside. Unfolding the cloth over his hand he reached out and opened the door. Hesitant Jamie finally slid inside and he promptly shut it. Rolling down the window she meant to say a polite thank-you, but was prevented.

"Two hours and thirty-six minutes," Tony suddenly stated with a grin as he leaned in to stare at her through the rolled down window.

"Excuse me?" she questioned, completely confused by his remark as she grabbed a bottled water from her center console.

"Two hours and thirty-six minutes, that's how long it takes me to get out of the suit...manually," he quickly explained.

Jamie stared at him, unblinking as she started to gulp the warm liquid. Apparently he had bothered to figure out the answer. Suddenly he leaned closer whispering in her ear.

"You know you're right that's about how long it would take," he acknowledged before he added too much information, just because he was, well...him, "Enough time for a nice dinner and some great foreplay..."

She coughed up some of her drink as he spoke, but before she could respond Tony Stark had already taken off to his car.

"I wasn't being serious," she futilely yelled after him.

Patting at the water stains down the front of her shirt she capped the lid and placed the container back in the cup holder. She quickly started up the engine. As she saw it, some things really didn't need to be answered. That, as it turned out, was one of them.

XXX

The drive home had been uneventful and as she pulled into her usual parking space she realized how much she missed the normalcy of that day. Opening the door to her loft apartment Jamie was startled to find it unlocked. Cautiously moving inside she grabbed an umbrella from a nearby rack. Holding the flimsy contraption like a bat her eyes began to comb over her home for anything stolen or out of place. With a sharp breath she was shocked to see a figure sitting in one of the living room chairs, head barely peeking up from the back. Moving forward she readied the weapon just as the head turned around, revealing an all too familiar face.

"Mom?" Jamie confusingly questioned.

"Oh, honey...what are you doing? Is it raining outside?" she began as she stood and moved to look out a window.

Her gray hair was cut shoulder length and she donned a pair of tan cotton pants with a pale pink button up cardigan. She peered through the glass for a moment before her green eyes turned to Jamie.

"Sunny day...What do you need an umbrella for?" she remarked as she slowly walked towards the center of the living room.

Jamie quickly put the umbrella down on the kitchen counter and crossed her arms.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" she asked still stunned by her discovery.

"Well, you know I've been calling you for months and you just would not pick up the phone. I was starting to grow worried..."

Might be because I just got home yesterday, Jamie thought in her mind.

"I've just been busy..." Jamie finally disclosed.

"Doing what? You've got forty-three missed calls and they're not all mine. Where on earth have you been? You know you really should warn people if you're going away for an extended period of time."

Jamie forced a smile. This was the worst possible moment for a visit. Her mom had such bad timing...

* * *

As Tony stood by the Koenigsegg CCX-R he glanced up for a moment catching the sight of First Lieutenant Sommers driving off in her muddy vehicle. He smiled as he fished for his keys in his pocket. That little endeavor had been more fun than he'd figured.

"What was that about?" Rhodey suddenly asked as he walked by, apparently having seen part of Tony's exchange.

"Oh, nothing really, she gave me a timetable for getting into her pants. I figured I'd concur with her estimate..." Tony grinned as Rhodey shook his head and walked off.

"Trust me when I say this Tony," he said as he passed a quick glance back, "You do not want to push the buttons of a female officer. She 'will' hurt you..."

Tony laughed, "You know I think your warning may be having the opposite effect."

"Figures..."

"What's her name?" Tony suddenly called realizing he was missing that fact.

"I don't think so...you want that information you ask her yourself," Rhodey stated as he disappeared into the building.

Tony frowned. He really had been hoping for an answer. First Lieutenant Sommers didn't seem very fitting. Hoping into his sleek black car he headed for home.

XXX

When Tony pulled into his garage he'd managed to get sidetracked as he began to recalibrate a section of the suit. Aerosmith's 'Walk This Way' was blasting loudly in the background as he sat on a stool in front of his work desk.

"Jarvis," he said suddenly as he put down one of his tools and tapped his fingertips on the tabletop.

"Yes sir?" the computer immediately replied.

"Something has been bothering me since I returned from the test flight of the stealth fighter..." Tony trailed off as he started to think.

"And what would that be?" Jarvis suddenly asked, making Tony realize he hadn't finished his sentence.

"Ah...there were only a few changes between the first generation and the second generation flyer, correct?"

"Yes, Tony, that would be correct. There were some changes to the aerodynamics and the control system."

"Can you access the first generation flight data?"

The computer remained quite for longer then Tony expected, "No, sir. I'm sorry, but the data has been classified."

"How were we able to make modifications to the plane then, without knowing what the problem was?" Tony asked with some confusion.

"It seems you have discovered a flaw. Proper adjustments would be impossible without flight data."

"That's true...unless there was nothing wrong with the first generation plane..."

"Sir?"

"Never mind...can you find me all the information available on the first flight? Also any data on the first generation and second generation plane..."

"Do you wish to look at the requested information now?" Jarvis asked, apparently finished with the task.

"Yes, bring it up on this monitor," Tony replied as he turned to look at a nearby computer screen.

Blueprints and calculations suddenly flashed across the screen, all pertaining to the stealth plane. Tony eyed them for a moment before he noticed a design for specialized weaponry that was integrated into the plane. His heart sank.

"You know what Jarvis, I'll look at it later," Tony stated as he quickly got up and went upstairs.

He didn't feel like working in the garage any longer.


	4. Chapter 4: Darkest Hour Part I

**Darkest Hour Part I**

* * *

Pepper arrived at the sprawling beachside estate in a yellow cab. It wasn't her usual mode of transport, but tonight had turned into a strange exception.

"That'll be thirty-eight fifty miss..." the driver stated as she handed him a wad of bills.

Without waiting for change she took off towards the front door, which wasn't surprised to find unlocked. For a man who'd devoted his lifetime, thus far, to the aide of National Security, he really had no sense of it himself.

"Mr. Stark?" she called as she came in, almost positive he was cooped up in the basement.

She jumped as she rounded the long hall into the living room as she noticed Tony sitting on the couch.

"Hello, I came by to leave you some paperwork that was just dropped off at your office..." she declared as she noted his ruffled attire, "Don't you have a benefit for the Carter Foundation this evening?"

"Do I?" Tony asked as he scratched his head, "You know I don't think I'll be going..."

"You know you really should let me know so I could at least properly cancel for you," Pepper said with a frustrated tap of her heel.

Tony suddenly glanced up eyeing her with a raised brow, "You look nice...made plans?"

"Yes," she simply replied.

"Agent Caulson?" Tony questioned with a grin, so she was certain he already knew the answer.

"Right again."

She felt awkward discussing Phil in his presence, so she quickly ventured to change the subject.

"Mr. Stark, is everything alright?" Pepper asked as she placed the information Rhodey had sent her on the second scheduled test flight on the coffee table.

"Yes," he simply stated.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? If you got ready now you could still be fashionably late to the Carter Foundation benefit..."

"No, Pepper, I will be fine, alone, in my house..." he remarked as he slouched back against the sofa.

"Very well, goodnight Mr. Stark," she called as she made her way out the door.

She knew Tony's answer had avoided the question all together. Something was wrong, but she knew better than to press the matter. Tony was a mystery and someone could wait a lifetime for the real answer.

Looking up after she locked up the house she smiled as she saw Phil's car in the driveway. He waved at her through the windshield as she approached.

"Hi," she shyly stated as she got in the car.

"Is picking you up at Tony Stark's house going to turn into habit?" he wryly commented.

"No, I had to get him some files regarding a meeting tomorrow morning..."

"Right, so I'll be dropping you off here?"

"No," she replied again with a smile, "I took a cab. I thought you could get me home..."

"I suppose..." he joked as he started up the engine, "So he's in that big house all by himself."

"Yep..." Pepper let out a sigh as she tried to shift the topic of conversation, "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise..." Phil replied, glancing over as he focused on the road.

"Really?" she laughed, "Well then, I can't wait."

XXX

Pepper sat in the booth across from Phil and was looking with a raised brow around Vienne's, a little mom and pop style Italian restaurant. The walls were adorned with old posters and papers from Italy. A few trinkets even sat on shelves overhead. All the items seemed extremely personal, which made her certain that they actually belonged to the owner instead of being fake artifacts placed by an expensive decorator.

She found herself unsettled by the realization that she hardly ever ventured into cheaper establishments anymore. Tony had imparted more lavish tastes to her over the years. It saddened her in some ways that she had stepped so far from her simple upbringing. The small town girl in her had all but vanished. Sitting in the homely restaurant she kind of wanted her back.

"You don't like it?" Phil suddenly asked as she realized he'd picked up on her wandering gaze.

"It's so normal..." she slowly stated before flashing a smile, "It's nice."

Before he could reply the waitress approached in black pants and a button up white shirt.

"Are you two ready to order?" she asked as she hovered by the end of the table.

Phil glanced over to Pepper before he shook his head, "I'll have the Four Cheese Ravioli."

"And you miss?"

"Fettuccine Alfredo," Pepper replied.

"Alright, I'll be by with your bread and dipping sauce shortly," the waitress stated as she took the menus.

As soon as she left the tiny table fell into silence. Interestingly enough it didn't feel awkward.

"So how was your day?" Pepper suddenly let out a shy laugh, "Sorry, you probably can't share that..."

"It was bad," Phil responded with a smile, "But I'm happy to say it's gotten immensely better."

"That's good to hear."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you land the job of Tony Stark's assistant?"

"You mean did I sleep with Tony Stark to get it?" she plainly suggested.

"No," he quickly replied as the fork he'd been playing with slipped from his fingers and clanked against the table.

"It's ok. That's the popular misconception, in no small part because of Mr. Stark's reputation," she stated before adding, "And the answer is no. I actually think that's the reason why I have the job."

"Right and as his assistant you help him avoid law enforcement agencies?" he grinned.

"And how exactly did I do that?"

"By distracting said agencies and making them run around in circles..."

"I did no such thing," she paused, "Okay maybe I did, but it wasn't on purpose..."

"You know talking to me would have helped the 'situation' immensely..."

"When did this become a business outing?" Pepper suddenly demanded narrowing her eyes.

Phil slowly raised his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like Agent Coulson. The conversation just veered in that direction."

Suddenly the waitress arrived setting a basket of freshly baked bread on the table with a small saucer of olive oil and spices.

"Thank you," both Pepper and Phil said as she walked away.

For a moment they were both still, but Phil eventually leaned forward.

"I just want you to know that I 'can' help you, but only if you let me," he whispered.

"Don't you mean Mr. Stark?"

"No...I mean you."

* * *

The sun had long set and the sky was blanketed with a clear view of the stars. Tony Stark sat alone in his living room, leaning against his cream colored couch in the dark. An empty crystal shot glass was loosely held in his hand as he slowly reached out and grabbed the bottle of premium liquor from the coffee table. The amber liquid sloshed into the glass as he quickly filled it to the brim. Unintentionally slamming the bottle back on the table he gulped the alcohol down, coughing slightly as the strong concoction burned his throat.

Propping his head back against the sofa he stared up at the ceiling. Without realizing it his hand began to rub across the metal surface of his chest, still noticeably cooler then the rest of him even through the thin layer of fabric from his shirt.

Things had gone so horribly wrong. In Afghanistan he'd been given a new vision, a new direction for his life. In his pursuit of that path he'd forced himself further into the confines of his old ways. He couldn't stop creating weapons...stopping would give them the greatest weapon of all...

XXX

_"We were willing to let you be Iron Man, on our terms," the black man stated, "But you've taken matters into your own hands..."_

_Tony eyed the man, who'd stated his name was Nick Fury, hoping the conversation wasn't headed in the direction he was assuming._

_"You know you aren't the only superhero in the world. I was hoping you would join us..."_

_"No thanks," Tony interrupted, unwilling to consider the idea. He did not want to be a part of some strange band of 'superheroes.' _

_"Well now I can't even offer it to you...had to go all rogue and shit, disclosing your secret identity to the world," he scoffed, "You can do this on your own terms, but you need to realize...everything has a price."_

_With that he left and Tony stood with a cocked brow in the center of his living room._

_"And stay out..." Tony yelled to the empty room._

_He was going to have to look into a better security system, although locking all the doors would probably help out a bunch._


	5. Chapter 5: Darkest Hour Part II

**Darkest Hour Part II**

* * *

_"Anthony Stark, I'm sorry we have to meet under this situation," Agent Coulson stated as he walked into the room dressed in his usual bland grey suit._

_Tony cringed as he spoke, "It's Tony Stark please, or Mr. Stark to you."_

_Looking around his house for a moment Tony narrowed his eyes realizing the man was imposing on his territory. It was also the morning after his uninvited guest had dropped in for an unsettling chat about superheroes. He didn't really need to expend much brainpower to realize the two events were connected. The reasons behind Agent Coulson's visit had him worried; after all, Nick Fury had declared himself director of SHIELD, the very organization Agent Coulson reported to._

_"Pepper," Tony suddenly called, prompting Agent Coulson to raise a brow._

_After a few seconds passed Pepper came into the room with a palm pilot in her hand, "Yes Mr. Stark?"_

_Without a word Tony slowly traced his eyes to Agent Coulson._

_"Hi," Agent Coulson mouthed prompting a brief smile before her attention turned back to Tony._

_"Oh," she exclaimed, gathering his meaning, "He's been requesting a meeting for weeks and considering, ah, recent events...I scheduled him in."_

_"And when were you going to tell me about this meeting?" Tony inquired._

_"I did Mr. Stark...yesterday."_

_"Did you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Hun, that's really not ringing a bell."_

_"That's probably because Cindy and Mindy, the 2006 Playboy centerfolds, decided to drop by for that joyride in your Porsche that you promised them on their last visit."_

_"Now that I do remember..."_

_"Of course you do," she muttered before he could finish, "If that's all?"_

_"Oh, yes, continue with whatever you were doing."_

_With a shake of her head she left the room. _

_"What do you want?" Tony abruptly asked before the click of her heels completely faded from hearing range._

_"I was told to give you this..." Agent Coulson finally admitted as he came forward with a simple black folder._

_Tony quickly took it though refrained from opening it. Agent Coulson must have noted his hesitation because the man started towards the edge of living room._

_"Why are you still here?" Tony slowly asked noting Agent Coulson's presence still lingering near the hallway to the front door._

_"Um...well...I..."_

_"Grown-ups use sentences, you should try them," Tony mocked with a faint grin._

_Narrowing his eyes Agent Coulson went straight to the point, "Is Pepper by any chance seeing anyone?"_

_Tony almost dropped the file. That sentence he wasn't expecting._

_"Not that I'm aware of Agent Coulson..." Tony finally replied._

_"Oh...it's Phil and thanks," he stated with a smile as he left the house._

_Taking in a breath Tony straightened his stance and looked around realizing how extremely awkward that line of conversation had been._

_"Pepper I think I just set you up with Agent Coulson..." Tony called through the house as he quickly made his way to the garage._

XXX

Tony stumbled through the living room as his memories haunted him. A black folder was clutched in his shaky grip. He loathed the document sealed away in the dark bounds. Its color, black, was ironically associated with death. The words penned on the page inside were just as grim. Falling back against the sofa he started to pour another shot, but the liquid began to spill across the coffee table as he let out a snarl and flung the folder across the room. It slammed into the wall sending the contents through the air as a single paper slowly drifted to the floor. He stared at it as he downed the partial glass, his bloodshot eyes glazed over with an alcohol induced trance. He'd cheated death, been given a second chance to fix his life, but as it turned out, he couldn't fix a damn thing.

-Classified Document-

To All Subsequent Parties:

On behalf of the United States Government, the organization known as the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (SHIELD) retains the right to monitor and dictate all matters regarding a rogue entity known as Iron Man, alias to one Anthony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, a privately owned corporate military developer. As to the terms set forth in this document, they remain a nonnegotiable courtesy extended on behalf of the United States Government and SHIELD has the utmost authority to uphold all statements with whatever force they deem necessary.

Regarding Iron Man, the United States Government maintains the stance of deniability, formally distancing themselves from all present and future actions of aforementioned entity. In the event of capture, death, or unauthorized engagement the United States Government will disavow all knowledge. The United States Government also upholds the right, when imposing on international soil, to grant the residing country full judicial rights if laws are broken by stated entity.

Under the terms of SHIELD, the United States Government will refrain from confiscating the Iron Man technology for military application development given that Anthony Stark, on behalf of Stark Industries, will submit new technologies to the United States Military under prearranged military contracts. The case lead, one Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD, will assess each technology on independent terms to ascertain its validity towards this agreement. Failure to comply with stated terms will result in the immediate seizure of the Iron Man suit and all related research held on the property of Stark Industries and/or Anthony Stark's personal residence.

-End Classified Document-

* * *

Jamie had taken the couch, surrendering the comfort of her bed to her visiting mother. Her fully awake eyes were fixated on the cottage cheese ceiling overhead where a black dot would occasionally move. The decent sized spider was of course making its way towards her where it would no doubt decide to fall. Her luck was apparently not improving...

Though speaking of luck, she'd managed to stave off any questions from her mother with an impromptu shopping trip and the promise of a home cooked dinner. Sleep had soon followed, but Jamie knew she was just delaying the inevitable confrontation regarding her whereabouts. What frightened her more then that was the horrible reality that she didn't have a feasible explanation. That was why she now remained perfectly awake during the late hours of the night staring with unease at the creepy crawly maneuvering overhead.

How was she supposed to fabricate a story to cover everything that had happened to her? The program manual had conveniently left out that section.

XXX

_"Sommers to Base, mission complete."_

_"Bring her home," a voice finally replied over the radio._

_"Yes sir," she stated as she changed the heading of the F-22 Raptor._

_Turning about in the agile aircraft suddenly gave her a view of the dust cloud swept up after dropping an SDB (GBU-39 Small-Diameter Bomb) on a pre-designated target. It was hopefully a sign that the mission had been successful. She had been approached to run some tactical engagement scenarios involving the F-22 Raptor to develop data for comparison with a new aircraft prototype being manufactured by Stark Industries. No official word had been made on pilot selection, but she was hoping she'd get the seat in the first generation fighter plane. Her participation in the preflight scenario had her almost certain of her involvement, but without orders it was just an assumption._

_After a smooth landing she immediately headed towards base to receive her final orders. Tucking her hands in the pockets of her flight suit she moved off the airfield. Suddenly out of her peripheral vision she noted a man in a suit making a b-line for her. Hastening her steps she tried to escape the approaching bureaucrat._

_"Lieutenant Sommers?" the man's voice suddenly called, halting her retreat._

_"Damn it," she mumbled as she gradually turned around, "Yes, that would be me. What can I do for you?"_

_"As a specialty sector we've developed numerous side programs aimed at protecting the welfare of the people. One such program is set to begin test phases..."_

_"I'm sorry sir, but you must have me confused. I just fly planes," Jamie interrupted the over practiced speech with a polite smile._

_The man was definitely a bureaucrat, though she had a feeling he hadn't always been._

_"I am well aware of that fact, but we need someone who is able to adapt to unfamiliar technology. How many different crafts have you operated Lieutenant Sommers?"_

_"Not to sound subordinate, but too many to count sir."_

_Silence followed and Jamie shifted uncomfortably in her flight suit._

_"Listen, are you approaching me about test piloting a new aircraft? Because I've already submitted my name into the pool of candidates..." she finally declared when he failed to speak further._

_"I guess you could say that."_

_"Are we talking an updated aircraft or brand-spanking-new prototype?"_

_"Ah, well let's just say it's an integrated flight aide..."_

_"Okay, if this program is above my rank or classified then just send the orders. I go and do what I'm told."_

_"As nice as that would be Lieutenant, this has to be a strictly volunteer program."_

_"So you want me to volunteer for something, but you aren't going to inform me what that something is? Am I getting this all right?"_

_"I'm afraid so," the man stated as he passed her a sealed folder, "This contains an edited copy of the program manual. Let me know what you decide before the end of the week."_

_Before Jamie could respond the man walked away. She let out a dejected sigh and slowly began to open the folder. Letting out a laugh she shook her head._

_"What kind of crap is this?" she mumbled as she tossed the mostly blacked out pages into a nearby trashcan._

* * *

Bruno Horgan sat in the dark expanse of his old office. The ample sized room had been emptied of everything but the desk and a broken rolling chair. A thin layer of dust had gathered on the surface, but he sat like a king, residing over a throne of nothing. His empire had crumbled, slowly going to pieces as Stark Industries stole away the largest defense contracts. Bruno had figured with Tony Stark's disappearance in Afghanistan that more business would come his way. How wrong he'd been...With Mr. Stark back in power more contracts then ever were going his way. It was like the man had an under-the-table agreement with the military. The one weapon contract Bruno had finally managed to nab had been his downfall. An impromptu government safety inspection released reports that his guns had a fatal flaw. His reputation was marred and would never be recovered. His company was forever lost.

Even amid his thoughts, his eyes were fully focused on the screen of his iPhone.

_"I am __Iron __Man.__"_

Tony Stark's declaration rang out as he stood behind a podium in his overpriced suit. As reporter chatter overtook the audio the clip faded out. Without pause Bruno pressed play.

_"I am __Iron __Man.__"_

His eyes fixated on the video, burning with an unspoken anger. Tony Stark...Tony Stark had everything...Tony Stark took everything...Tony Stark would pay...

_"I am __Iron __Man.__"_


End file.
